Cerita dari Semesta
by troalle
Summary: Meski dongeng punya akhir yang indah, ia selalu merasa teralihkan oleh keindahan lain yang bahkan deminya kedua kakinya selalu sanggup memilih untuk melangkah, seperti punya pikiran sendiri jika menyangkut pemuda itu. Special for Hunkai In Luv Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Tanpa perlu cermin ajaib ibu tiri Putri Salju, Sehun sudah tahu kalau dirinya memang tampan. Pantulan raganya di cermin menunjukkan segalanya, bahkan dengan celana kainnya yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Cicitan burung timbul tenggelam bersama sapuan angin pada dedaunan kering yang menutupi permukaan trotoar pun seakan mendukung penampilan 'pangeran negeri dongeng'-nya. Ah, pagi harinya memang cocok untuk dijadikan prolog cerita yang bermuara pada 'hidup bahagia selamanya'.

Rutinitas paginya selalu berawal dari secangkir kopi hitam terpahit di dunia, namun belakangan, Sehun malah memilih untuk berdiri tampan di depan pintu rumahnya sembari bersenandung. Dimulai dari nada 'do' rendah, Sehun akan mendapat perhatian dari seorang pemilik senyum terindah di dunia.

.

.

 **Cerita dari Semesta**

A letter from troalle

with Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

romance

. _Thanks to f(x) for gave me such a big inspiration with 'Shadow' song_ _._

.

Sosok yang selalu Sehun tunggu itu pasti berdiri disana selama kurang lebih tiga menit dari pukul delapan lewat. Seorang pemuda tan dengan sepasang mata sayu dan bibir tebal memesona. Bibirnya yang indah semakin indah saat tertarik ke masing-masing sisi dan Sehun tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak memerhatikannya. Bias cahaya yang menerpa sang pemilik senyum kini menari diatas rambut hitam kelamnya, membuat Sehun hampir kehabisan napas padahal nyanyiannya baru sampai pada bait kedua.

"Suaramu sungguh bagus! Kau bisa saja ikut audisi menyanyi dan menjadi artis!" Suara pemuda itu menyapa gendang telinganya dengan lembut ketika Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Seperti biasa, ia tidak menjawab sanjungan atau apapun perkataannya dan hanya memilih untuk tersenyum. Tepat saat Sehun berhasil menemukan kewarasan dirinya yang sempat menghilang, sosok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area depan rumah Sehun.

Kepala Sehun kini menengadah untuk melihat langit musim gugur yang tak henti murung. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya Sehun tidak melihat tanda-tanda angin kencang yang akan menyulitkan. Ia sebetulnya selalu khawatir pada pemuda yang memiliki senyum pujaannya itu, dirinya bahkan ingin menggenggam tangan kurus pemuda itu untuk melindunginya dari apapun.

Sepasang netranya kembali memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu yang masih terlihat. Hembusan napasnya memberat saat dirinya melihat pemuda itu nyaris tersandung jika tidak disangga tongkat. Ya, pemuda itu dikelilingi kegelapan. Pemuda itu buta. Dan awalnya Sehun benar-benar kesal saat menyadarinya padahal ia selalu berdandan rapi hanya untuk bersenandung tidak jelas dipagi hari. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Rute pemuda itu selalu sama. Langkah kedua kaki jenjang Sehun yang selalu mengikutinya pasti terhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Sosok yang diikutinya kini masuk kedalam dengan perlahan, kentara sekali jika pemuda itu menghapal pijakan kakinya setiap berada di tempat itu. Namun dahi Sehun mengernyit ketika pemuda itu terdiam setelah beberapa kali mencoba mendorong pintu masuk toko. Sehun tersenyum lalu membuka pintu itu untuknya sembari berpura-pura menjadi pelanggan yang kebetulan ingin masuk juga.

"Terimakasih," Pemuda itu kembali menampakkan senyumnya. Astaga, jika mengikuti seorang pemuda manis itu mendapat gaji, Sehun mungkin sudah menjadi orang kaya sekarang. "Kau datang sendirian? Aku akan membelikanmu sepotong kue sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Bolehkah?" Sang pemuda tan memegang sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Sial, telapak tangannya basah karena terlalu gugup.

"Bolehkah?" Dan kini dirinya membeo.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku Jongin." Sebelah tangan pemuda tan yang kini punya nama Jongin menggiring tangannya ke sebuah meja dengan gerakan kaku. Sehun kembali disuguhkan sebuah senyum kecil menawan yang nyaris membuat dirinya demam karena pipinya menghangat, bahkan mungkin panas.

"Aku Sehun."

"Pria bersuara bagus itu, kan?" Sehun mengangguk, namun menjawab setelah menyadari sebuah kenyataan penting. "Mungkin, jika kau menganggap sesuatu seperti itu adalah identitas." Jawabnya. Kini Sehun merasa dirinya tenang entah mengapa, seperti merasa keren?

"Baiklah," Jongin mengangguk. "Kau suka pai apel? Atau kue wortel?" Gigi-gigi Jongin yang tertata rapi sekali lagi terlihat dipandangan Sehun, membuat ia tertular virus itu dengan penularan luar biasa cepat.

Menyadari eksistensinya tengah menjadi pusat, Sehun menimbang dan memutuskan, "Sesuatu yang lebih asin. Keju?"

Diluar dugaannya, Jongin malah tertawa kecil. "Apa saja, Sehun- _ssi._ Berhentilah membuat nada-nada bertanya. Kau membuatku bingung, tahu?" Sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat untuk memanggil pelayan, dan dunia mengabulkannya. "Kue keju dan pai apel dan dua teh." Pemuda itu menyebutkan pesanannya yang diangguki oleh pelayan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, dua teh?"

"Ya," Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat, "Aku bilang akan membelikanmu sepotong kue. Tehnya terserah aku karena aku tidak bilang akan membelikanmu minuman."

Dan Sehun tertawa, "Cukup adil." Lalu tawanya menjadi kekehan lalu kekehannya menjadi hening.

Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun sebenarnya adalah seorang pendiam. Ia lebih senang mengamati dan mendengarkan daripada berbagi tentang pemikirannya. Tidak seperti Jongin. Pemuda itu sedari tadi menjabarkan sesuatu tentang toko kue tempat mereka berada. Jadi Sehun hanya terdiam ditemani tumpuan sebelah tangannya pada dagu sembari memperhatikan bagaimana pergerakan sepasang bibir Jongin.

"—Sehun- _ssi?"_ Tampak Jongin tengah mengernyit heran kearahnya. Pemuda itu jelas tidak melihat ekspresinya, jadi Sehun diam-diam bersyukur karena Jongin tidak melihat ekspresi kaget berlebihannya. "Kau mendengarkan atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa.." Sehun berdehem menyadari suaranya yang bergetar menahan kekehan, "Tidak."

Jongin menjawab dengan helaan napasnya, "Aku jadi kesal." Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan kekehan dimulutnya setelah mendengarnya. "Hei, aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak beberapa minggu!" Jongin berkata dengan suara tertahan saat pelayan meletakkan pesanan diatas meja mereka. Pemuda itu jelas menahan teriakan.

Sehun masih saja tertawa, merasa geli pada raut Jongin yang memerah. "Sepertinya besok aku masih melanjutkannya. Ini menyenangkan."

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku benar-benar berharap cerita ini mengarah ke sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dongeng, sebetulnya, setidaknya dengan menjadi tetangganya dongeng(?). Tapi aku menyadari kalau dongeng bukan gayaku sekali, jadi WB-ku kembali menyerang.

Oh ya, aku mau berterimakasih untuk siapapun yang pernah membaca beberapa ff-ku sebelumnya! Aku super senang saat membaca _review_ dari kalian! (khusus untuk siapapun yang kurang mengerti ff **Whistler** -ku, aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian bingung dengan kata-kataku yang aneh eheheh).

 _Btw_ , rencananya ff ini akan kuselesaikan dalam dua atau tiga chapter karena aku masih belum siap untuk membuat ff berseri panjang. Aku hanya banyak menulis cerpen sebetulnya, jadi maklumi kalau ff ini bisa saja aku buat aneh kedepannya.

Adakah yang mau menyumbang _review?_ Siapa tahu kalian membantuku untuk memperbaikinya! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Mata

Sudah sejak dua jam lalu Sehun pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan selama itu juga dirinya menunggu jarum panjang jam dindingnya menunjuk angka delapan. Kepalanya menunduk menelusuri rangkaian kata yang tertulis diatas lembar kertas koran sembari melakukan hal itu. Berulang-ulang. Serius, ia tahu kalau menunggu adalah kegiatan yang menyebalkan, namun ia tidak pernah mengira kalau menunggu akan semenyebalkan ini. Dia, Oh Sehun, adalah orang termalas sedunia versi ibunya karena kebiasaan terlambatnya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tidak berpikir kalau kegiatan menunggunya kali ini itu menyebalkan sekali?

Beberapa saat, telinga Sehun menangkap suara ketukan pintu setelah suara raungan mobil. Dengan agak tergesa ia menuju suara itu dan membuka pintunya.

"Hai, Sehun,"

Suara itu terdengar seperti denting besi tebal, mampu membuat Sehun menahan napasnya saat matanya mencari-cari definisi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok di depannya ini. "Oh, Jongin? Apa kau punya kesulitan?" Sebelah tangan dingin Sehun terulur menarik lengan sosok yang ternyata Jongin itu masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah membimbing pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa, Sehun berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas. "Kau datang lebih awal."

Dari dapur, Sehun dapat mendengar tawa canggung sang pemuda tan. "Aku bertransformasi menjadi manusia tidak sabaran."

"Pertama kali menghadiri pesta, huh?" Sehun menuntun tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh sebuah cangkir penuh kepulan asap. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum. Setelah beberapa bulan mengenal Jongin, Sehun masih saja teperangah akan senyum pemuda itu. "Sebentar lagi natal, kau tidak bersiap-siap?" Aduh, Sehun lupa cara mengatur pita suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena gugup.

Jongin menyeruput cokelat panasnya sedikit lalu menjawab, "Hm, aku berpikir untuk tidak merayakannya karena ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Mungkin aku akan membuat kue sendirian?"

"Aku temani, ya?" Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya sambil menggumamkan kata 'asyik'. Kedua manik kelamnya melirik jam dinding dan kekehannya pun semakin panjang. "Pukul delapan! Pesta?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh jemari kurus Jongin. Pemuda itu pun kembali tersenyum lebar,

"Pesta!"

.

 **Cerita dari Semesta,**

 **2** **nd** **Chapter: Mata**

. _I heard He Is We – All About Us (feat. Owl City) when wrote this_ _._

.

Dapat Sehun rasakan tangan Jongin bergetar agak kencang di saku mantel panjangnya. Musim dingin memang selalu dingin, namun Sehun dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau gemetar tangan pemuda itu makin kencang saat suara obrolan beberapa orang terdengar. Ah, Jongin tidak hanya merasa kedinginan. Pemuda itu pasti gugup.

"Sehun?" Sehun menoleh, menunggu pemuda disebelahnya melanjutkan. Sembari menuntun langkah Jongin kearah sebuah bangunan klasik dengan hiasan natal, jemari Sehun menyisir surai legam pemuda itu berharap mampu mengirim ketenangan padanya. "Aku lupa bertanya, apa akan ada banyak orang?"

"Tidak," Jawab Sehun, "Ini hanya pesta kecil, dia melakukannya tiap beberapa bulan. Biasanya ia hanya mengundang orang-orang organisasinya, kerabat, dan beberapa kenalannya. Lagi pula ada aku." Sehun sudah bercerita pada Jongin tentang tuan rumah pesta itu, termasuk tentang Joonmyeon—si tuan rumah pesta sekaligus teman lamanya—yang mengetuai sebuah organisasi kecil peduli anak yatim. Mendengar itu, Jongin pun tersenyum lega.

Sehun menggosokkan tangannya pada tangan Jongin yang berada disaku mantelnya. Ia berusaha membuat langkah mereka menjadi lebih cepat untuk memasuki ruang pesta sekaligus membuat Jongin merasa hangat.

Jongin berdehem, "Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

"Biasa saja. Hanya terlihat rapi dan perapiannya bagus. Ada beberapa orang, kau dengar mereka?" Pandangan Sehun melirik ke sekeliling ruangan dan Jongin bergantian. Penggambarannya memang tepat, Jongin masih lebih menyenangkan dibanding pesta.

Tak lama, telinga Sehun menangkap alunan lagu _jazz_ memenuhi ruangan. Dapat dilihatnya orang-orang yang sedari tadi menikmati cemilan mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Hanya gerakan pinggul ringan, setidaknya membuat Sehun tidak perlu khawatir Jongin akan tersenggol oleh salah satu diantaranya. Setelah mengendikkan bahu, Sehun kembali melihat ke sekeliling ruangan untuk menemukan Joonmyun sampai Jongin merapatkan tubuh padanya. "Sehun, disini terasa aneh." Bisik Jongin ditelinga kanannya.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan karena sudah menemukan sosok pria bertubuh pendek darinya yang ia cari sedari tadi. "Joonmyeon!"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan cepat menoleh, "Sehun! Kau datang!" Setelahnya, sosok itu berlari kecil untuk mendekat lalu memukul lumayan keras tangan Sehun yang tidak digenggam Jongin.

"Aduh,"

"Biasakan panggil aku _hyung,_ bodoh!Ah, kau membawa seseorang. Pantas saja kau datang." Suara Joonmyun kini berubah menyebalkan. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak kuat untuk tidak menendang tulang kering Joonmyun kalau pria itu sudah menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Namun Sehun tidak melakukannya.

Bola mata Sehun berputar, "Joonmyun, kenalkan, ini Jongin. Jongin, ini Joonmyun." Joonmyun dan Jongin pun berjabat tangan. Diam-diam kedua mata Sehun memperhatikan Joonmyun yang tersenyum menatap Jongin tertarik. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Astaga, dia manis sekali! Pantas saja kau sering tersenyum sen—" Tangan Sehun langsung membekap bibir Joonmyun yang dengan lancangnya mengatakan kenyataan.

Sehun berdehem, "Eh, uhm, Jongin- _ah,_ bagaimana kalau kau mencoba kue-kuenya? Ibu Joonmyun pintar sekali memasak." Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Sehun bersyukur Jongin tak bisa melihat. Wajahnya pasti sangat memalukan saat panik.

Jongin mengangguk. Tangan-tangannya meraih lengan Sehun yang kemudian membawanya ke sofa. Pemuda tan itu duduk disana, menyandarkan punggungnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada perapian yang dekat berada di sebelah kanannya. Telinganya menangkap suara tawa dan suara timbul tenggelam ketukan sepatu berhak dengan lantai.

"Jongin, ini kukis yang ditaburi _almond,_ aku tidak tahu ini disebut apa, yang jelas, ini kukis." Sehun menyodorkan sepotong kukis didepan bibir Jongin. Saat pemuda yang disodori mengunyah, Sehun kembali bertanya, "Enak?"

Mulut Jongin masih penuh, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Setelah menelan, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam. "Semua suara itu, alkohol atau dansa?"

"Keduanya. Mau berdansa?" Suara Sehun berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah menyentuh pinggang Jongin sebagai langkah awal giringannya pada Jongin untuk ke lantai dansa. Seperti dugaannya, Jongin menjawab dengan ekspresi ragu yang menurut Sehun sangat lucu. Sehun menghela napas, " _I won't let you fall down,_ Jongin. Kali ini mataku adalah matamu."

"Oke,"

Langkah Jongin terasa berat saat Sehun benar-benar melingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya. Suara siulan menggoda pun menyapa, membuat Jongin diam-diam mendengar dengusan setengah kekehan milik pria berkulit putih dihadapannya. Musik berganti menjadi lagu klasik—Jongin mengira-ngira kalau musik itu adalah salah satu lagu Debussy—lalu Sehun berbisik, "Kau boleh menginjak kakiku. Coba saja mengikuti musiknya dan kau akan betulan oke."

"Oke,"

Lampu-lampu perlahan meredup setelah Jongin menuruti Sehun untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu. Sehun dapat melihat sosok Jongin yang tengah mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Poni dikening Jongin berayun seiring dengan langkah keduanya dalam mengikuti musik. Pada beberapa detik setelah bagian berputar, Jongin menginjak kakinya hingga mengundang kalimat sesal dari pemuda itu, namun Sehun hanya berbisik tidak apa-apa beberapa kali sampai Jongin terlihat lebih baik.

Kaki Jongin berhasil tidak menginjak kaki Sehun saat bagian berputar untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Sehun,"

"Eum?" Tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggang Jongin kini mengangkat sedikit pemuda itu untuk berayun. Kaki-kaki Jongin yang tidak lagi menyentuh lantai menjuntai lalu berayun kearah lainnya.

"Bisakah kita berdansa dengan lebih pelan? Maksudku, aku ingin menikmatinya. Ini sangat menyenangkan."

Kedua mata Sehun terpaku pada senyum Jongin, tak lagi menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan disekitar mereka. "Tentu." Jongin pun tersenyum lebih lebar. Aduh, Sehun rasa degup jantungnya kini tengah berkonser _rock._ Kaki-kaki keduanya berjingkat mengikuti irama, Sehun kembali tercengang saat Jongin tertawa karena kali ini kaki Sehun yang malah menginjak kakinya.

Tepat saat alunan musik berhenti, Sehun seakan tak lagi bisa menarik napasnya dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Tangan-tangan Sehun menuntun tengkuk Jongin untuk mendekat dan keduanya pun berciuman. Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel, namun Sehun kembali merasa dadanya berkonser _rock_ bahkan sambil lari maraton.

"Seh.. un!"

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati pemuda tan dihadapannya tengah terengah pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Telinganya yang sedari tadi tuli sementara kini mulai menangkap siulan-siulan menggoda yang lebih keras disekitar mereka. Pria itu pun tersenyum, "Kau pintar berdansa." Sebelah tangan Sehun pun mendarat dirambut Jongin dan mengusaknya, mengundang dengusan kecil dari sang pemilik. "Kuantar kau pulang. Orang-orang mulai mabuk dan saling melukai."

Jongin kembali mengangguk, merasa Sehun benar-benar berbicara yang sebenarnya karena telinganya sedari tadi mendengar celotehan tidak jelas sampai teriakan bernada tinggi khas orang mabuk. Tubuh Jongin pun kembali dituntun dalam genggaman Sehun.

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat sebentar padahal keduanya hanya terdiam. Jongin bahkan tidak lagi merasa kedinginan karena Sehun disampingnya meniup-niup tangan mereka dengan keras.

Ini kali pertama Sehun mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Keduanya sampai disebuah bangunan kecil dengan tanaman rambat dipagarnya berkat arahan dari sang pemilik rumah. Sehun sebetulnya merasa senang berlebihan karena hal ini, berpikir bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu Jongin tanpa harus menunggu pemuda itu mengunjunginya adalah hal yang luar biasa. Sepasang netranya bahkan tak henti-hentinya menyisir setiap hal diruang tamu Jongin yang hangat; mulai dari sebuah vas berisi bunga tulip sampai lukisan seorang wanita yang tergantung dipojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau harus kusuguhkan kue eksperimenku, kan?" Pandangan Sehun teralih pada Jongin yang membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan setoples kue dengan hati-hati. Melihat itu, Sehun dengan sigap memindahkan nampan itu keatas meja dan menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Kau berlebihan!" Kata Jongin pura-pura membentak.

"Senang bisa membantu." Sehun terkekeh. Pria itu mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruput cairan kecokelatan didalamnya, "Kau benar-benar tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya," Jawab Jongin. Pemuda itu mengikuti Sehun yang menyeruput cairan dalam cangkirnya. "Kau lihat lukisan wanita di pojok itu? Itu adalah ibuku. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kupunya yang kini sudah tiada." Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya kembali lalu menghadap Sehun. "Eum.. Sehun, boleh aku meraba wajahmu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rupamu."

"Tentu," Dan degupan jantungnya kembali berseru.

Setelah tersenyum senang, Jongin mulai menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sehun. Secara perlahan, pemuda itu mengiring ibu jarinya untuk menelusuri dahi, alis, lalu berhenti dikelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup. "Matamu sangat indah, Sehun. Kesempatanmu melihat dunia sangat menyenangkan!" Meski Jongin mengatakannya dengan berseri-seri, Sehun dapat merasakan kesedihan didalamnya hingga diam-diam ia merasa cubitan kecil menyakitkan didadanya.

Sehun berdehem, "Jongin, bagaimana rasanya tidak melihat apapun?" Ia tahu kalau ia tidak sepantasnya menanyakan hal ini, namun sebagian dari dirinya mendorong pria itu untuk menyuarakannya. Ia hanya ingin merasa dekat dengan Jongin dengan memahami perasaannya.

"Gelap." Jongin tersenyum, masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang membuat Sehun nyaris menarik pertanyaannya. "Sebetulnya nyaris seperti kau menutup mata, hanya saja saat kau membuka matamu, dunia masih saja gelap."

"Pasti sulit,"

Jongin terkekeh, "Um-hum. Kebanyakan manusia mengatakan sesuatu seperti apa yang dilihatnya. Kita tidak boleh menyalahkan orang-orang karena 'beranggapan' tentang kita karena mereka bukan kita dan sebaliknya. Mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi aku atau kau, jadi marah karena anggapan orang akan membuat kita tampak bodoh." Ibu jari Jongin yang masih berada disebelah mata Sehun kini beralih ke telinga pria itu. "Namun seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat secara harfiah itu berbeda. Aku bersyukur karena tidak seperti itu. Orang normal memang dapat melihat orang banyak, namun aku dapat melihat lebih banyak tanpa harus beranggapan hanya pada fisik."

"Kau mengenal lebih banyak dari orang normal karena kau tidak melihat secara harfiah." Sehun tersenyum.

"Benar," Jongin kembali terkekeh, terlihat bangga pada pria dihadapannya yang berhasil menebak maksud perkataannya. "Sehun?"

Sehun baru saja ingin mengigit kue keempatnya saat Jongin memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Dan Sehun merasa super senang tanpa harus menghiraukan konser tunggal jantungnya, "Tentu."

.

.

Berkali-kali Sehun melompat kegirangan saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa pipinya panas, mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu memang membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang gila. Sungguh, mulutnya gatal untuk segera melolong seperti anjing liar di hutan sana. Jongin yang meminta untuk menciumnya benar-benar hal yang bagus untuk dijadikan bunga tidur saat dirinya berbaring di ranjang nanti.

Jalanan terlihat sepi, setidaknya menurut Sehun begitu. Hanya terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan trotoar yang dipijaki beberapa pejalan kaki. Pandangan Sehun baru terfokus saat langkahnya menelusuri _zebra cross_ untuk menyeberang.

"TINN…TINNN!"

Suara lantang klakson memenuhi indra pendengarnya. Kepala Sehun pun menoleh, mendapati sebuah mobil dengan lampu sorot menyilaukan menuju kearahnya. Beberapa orang berteriak, namun Sehun merasa pergerakannya terkunci hingga dirinya hanya merasakan udara yang keluar masuk dari hidungnya.

Saat hantaman keras meraih tubuhnya, Sehun merasa pandangannya memburam. Teriakan terdengar lebih keras namun suaranya perlahan menghilang.

Diambang kesadarannya, Sehun masih mengingat bibir Jongin yang tertarik perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Apakah Jongin merasakan gelap yang seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya? Jika iya, maka Sehun merasa pemuda yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai orang yang ia cintai itu pasti sangat menderita…

.

.

 **TBC**

Waaaaaahhh, akhirnya aku _update_ juga! (Lama banget, ya?)

Eheheh, jadi, aku sebetulnya ga akan buat banyak alasan karena memang alasan utamaku adalah WB :'). _Anddddd,_ sebetulnya hari raya yang bertubi-tubi membuatku agak sibuk juga ( _if you're an Balinese, you will know this as much as I am)_ jadi aku memakan banyak waktu untuk chapter dua-nya. Maaaaff sekali buat yang nunggu ff ini #eh-emang-ada-yang-nunggu?

 _Btw,_ aku akan minta masukan kalian buat ff aneh ini, berhubung ini ff berseri pertamaku dan mungkin terasa gaje banget buat kalian (termasuk aku) eheheh. Apakah aku bisa mendapat sedikit pendapat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini? :D


	3. Chapter 3: Kaki

Gelap menyapa pengelihatannya saat ia membuka mata. Apakah hari masih malam? Atau apakah dirinya buta? Ah, tidak. Apakah dirinya mati?

Sejujurnya ia sulit untuk memutuskan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa dihadapannya kini terhampar lautan luas tak berujung, bahkan ia yakin dapat melihat mentari tepat diatas kepala ataupun ribuan pasir pantai dibawah telapak kakinya. Namun satu-satunya hal yang ia herankan adalah: Mengapa ia tak merasakan apapun?

Otaknya terasa tak berguna, jadi ia putuskan untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai suara siulan bernada namanya bergema dari belakang. Perlahan ia pun menoleh dan otomatis membuka mata. Disana terdapat sebuah foto dan sepotong roti yang demi apapun terlihat sangat enak sampai mampu membuatnya beranggapan bahwa roti itu mungkin adalah yang terenak di dunia. Lalu ia berkedip dan tiba-tiba saja kedua benda itu berjarak lima senti dari perutnya.

Kepalanya langsung menoleh kearah foto. Seperti biasa, ia sangat suka mengamati. Foto itu berisi potret sepasang orang tua dan seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar. Senyum pemuda itu terlalu indah sampai dirinya tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama. Menarik napas, ia meraih foto itu dengan mantap dan mendekapnya seperti sedang memeluk seseorang.

Kedua matanya tertutup dan bibirnya tertarik ke masing-masing sisi. Ini pilihannya.

.

 **Cerita dari Semesta,**

 **3** **rd** **Chapter: Kaki**

. _Ed Sheeran – Photograph will fit this well_ _._

.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun—"

"Sehun- _ah—"_

Nada-nada berlirik namanya terdengar lebih jelas dibanding siulan tadi. Kepalanya pening saat merasakan sentuhan kecil dipermukaan lengannya. Diam-diam ia menarik napas sembari menggerakkan jemari tangannya tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun. Dapat dirasakannya udara masuk melalui lubang-lubang hidungnya. Ia dapat merasakannya.

Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan jemari kakinya. Jemarinya bergerak, namun hanya sampai hitungan kelima saat dirinya menghitung jumlah yang bergerak. Keningnya pun mengerut, lima jari lainnya tidak terasa.

"Sehun, tenanglah, aku ada disini." Bisik seseorang ditelinganya. Suara itu terdengar seperti denting besi tebal, membuat dadanya berdesir hangat seakan merindukan melodi itu setelah sekian lama. "Bukalah matamu, perlahan saja." Bisik suara itu lagi. Sehun pun menurutinya, perlahan bergerak melipat kelopak matanya keatas. Maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit tan dengan pandangan kosong, namun bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk senyum lebar. "Halo, Sehun."

"Jongin?" Suara Sehun terdengar serak, namun dirinya tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu karena malas berdehem. Pemilik nama yang disebutkannya pun mengangguk, tak lagi mampu melebarkan senyumnya yang sudah terlalu lebar. "Astaga, aku tidak mati!" Oke, ia akui kalimatnya yang itu terdengar sinting.

"Ya, kau nyaris." Cicit Jongin. Kedua manik indahnya perlahan-lahan mulai berair bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengais dada Sehun. Kini Sehun yang tersenyum lebar, membuat Jongin terlihat seperti menahan teriakan histerisnya karena kesal. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kekehan kecil hinggap dari bibir tipis pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang, "Apakah aku melewatkan natal? Aku mengingkari janjiku."

Dan Jongin benar-benar menangis, "Lakukan apa saja, Hun. Asal jangan pernah berbaring berhari-hari seperti ini lagi. Kau menyebalkan." Tubuh Sehun perlahan terangkat untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang, kedua tangannya membungkus tubuh bergetar pemuda tan itu dengan erat, berharap dirinya dapat menenangkan Jongin. Suara 'ssh' kecil dari Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti menangis. Daripada menenangkan, suara itu terdengar seperti panik dan kesakitan. "Sehun?"

"Jadi aku kehilangannya, ya?" Jongin ingin kembali menangis saat mendengar suara Sehun yang sarat akan keputus asaan. "Aku kehilangan sebelah kakiku?"

Gigi-gigi Jongin perlahan terselip dibibir bawahnya, mengigitinya dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan darah, "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Diluar dugaannya, Sehun malah menarik napasnya seakan dirinya merasa lega. "Astaga, aku tidak mati!" Lalu pria itu tertawa keras sampai perutnya sakit dan berhenti dalam dua menit, "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengikutimu lagi."

"Kau tidak butuh itu." Gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun dapat melihat senyum lebar Jongin meski terlihat aneh dengan linangan air mata dipipinya, dan seperti biasa ia pun otomatis tersenyum. Dari segala hal paling manis di dunia, Sehun bersumpah kalau senyum Jongin adalah yang paling menenangkan. Bahkan dadanya yang berdegup panik kini menghangat. "Ayahmu baru saja kusuruh pulang karena kelihatannya beliau lelah sekali. Ibumu bilang ia akan kemari beberapa jam lagi. Kami biasa bergantian menjagamu." Jongin terkikik, terlihat sekali tengah menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Ah, Sehun jadi merasa baik-baik saja. Jongin melakukan apa saja dengan manjur terhadapnya. "Kau sudah memberitahunya kalau aku sudah sadar?"

"Astaga, kau benar!" Dan Jongin meraba kantung celananya dengan panik sampai Sehun tertawa-tawa dibuatnya. Ekspresi Jongin selalu lucu saat sedang mencari sesuatu. Pemuda itu pasti tengah mencari ponselnya?

Sembari meredakan tawanya, Sehun berkata, "Tidak usah. Nanti saja, Jongin!" Lalu Jongin menurut. "Dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahu dokter kalau aku sudah sadar?" Sehun kembali menggoda Jongin sampai pemuda itu terlalu panik, Ia menjadikan kegiatan itu sebagai favoritnya entah sejak kapan, jadi ia sangat menikmati ekspresi panik pemuda tan dihadapannya.

"Astaga, aku bodoh sekali!" Teriak Jongin frustasi.

"Astaga, aku mencintaimu Jongin!" Teriak Sehun dengan nada (sok) frustasi. Dapat dilihatnya Jongin terdiam bersamaan dengan tongkatnya yang terjatuh, ekspresi Sehun pun berubah saat pemuda tan itu memeluknya lagi sampai dadanya sesak. "Bolehkan aku mencintaimu, Jongin?"

"Apa itu perlu surat izin?" Jawab Jongin.

Sehun meringis, "Maksudku, apakah ini tidak berat bagimu? Aku kini cacat."

Dalam beberapa detik, Jongin malah tertawa kencang sekali ditelinganya sampai indera pendengarnya itu berdengung. "Sehun, ada saat dimana seseorang menarik dan menghembuskan napas." Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat saat mendengarnya. Pria itu tahu kalau pemuda dipelukannya tengah mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, jadi ia menunggu Jongin melanjutkannya. "Keduanya memang bernapas, namun dibalik semua itu, mereka berbeda: oksigen dan karbondioksida."

Senyuman Sehun masih bertahan, ia dapat menebak hal yang Jongin ingin jelaskan. "Seperti sebuah hubungan?"

"Ya." Jongin tersenyum bangga pada Sehun, "Berhubungan itu tentang kasih dan rasa sakit. Keduanya berkaitan, seperti menarik dan menghembuskan." Pemuda tan tersebut makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Rasanya hangat, nyaris seperti musim panas paling indah dalam ekspektasi Sehun. "Mau berdansa?"

"Tentu," Jawab Sehun sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mencabut selang infus yang tertanam ditangannya yang lain lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. "Bisakah kita berdansa dengan lebih pelan? Maksudku, aku ingin menikmatinya. Ini sangat menyenangkan." Kata Sehun saat kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Jongin yang semakin kurus dibanding terakhir kali. Ia kembali tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa dirinya mampu berdiri dengan seimbang meski sangat sulit dengan hanya kaki kirinya.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku, jadi, tentu," Jongin terkekeh pelan. Entah bagaimana, bibir Jongin menyuarakan musik Debussy versi jelek namun tepat. "Aku hapal melodinya tanpa berusaha keras. Ini mudah." Pemuda itu menjeda dendangannya karena ingin menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

Namun sang lawan bicara malah menjawab, "Aku tidak bertanya."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam dansa sederhana. Dalam hati Sehun merasa kalau akhir dari semua ini memang masih mirip dongeng. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia bahagia. Bahkan saat Jongin tak lagi menginjak kakinya, bahkan saat salah satu kakinya entah kemana. Ia sangat bahagia. Siapa yang peduli soal mengikuti kebahagiannya jika bahagianya telah ada bersamanya? Atau siapa yang peduli dengan bahagia selamanya?

"Kau benar, aku tidak membutuhkan kaki untuk mengikutimu. Aku bisa mengikutimu lebih banyak dengan satu kaki." Ucap Sehun saat Jongin berputar perlahan.

"Kau selalu mengikutiku. Dipikiranku." Jongin tertawa. Oh, Sehun merasa kalau Jongin merasa ucapannya terlalu _cheesy_ untuk diucapkan.

Sehun pun memilih untuk ikut tertawa, "Aku tidak memerkirakannya." Sebelah tangan Sehun berpindah ke pundak Jongin seakan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhenti berdansa, dan Jongin melakukannya. "Aku tidak mengira jika akan seperti ini."

Sebelah tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun dan menariknya mendekat. Perlahan, Jongin menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun lama. "Aku tidak berhitung untuk bahagia, aku menebak dan terkejut selama hidupku." Jongin kembali tersenyum, memasang andalannya sampai Sehun dibuat meleleh. Yang benar saja, Sehun kini hanya punya satu kaki dan Jongin melumpuhkannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Dengan segala yang kumiliki."

"Kalimatmu seperti ucapan khas di depan altar, Jongin, tapi terserah, yang jelas aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

Fiuhhh, _two hours. Thanks to our beloved Mr. Sheeran for his song_ dan _webtoon_ yang berjudul 'About Death' _!_ Udah cepet belum _update_ -nya?

Aku sebelumnya tidak mengira kalau _reviewers_ buat fanfic alay ini sampai 30 buah! Waaaaahhh, aku sangat berterimakasih loh, karena aku mengira kalau fanfic ini bakalan sepi pembaca :') aku juga tidak tahu kalau fanfic ini buat beberapa _readers_ -nim sampai menangis, sejujurnya aku memang gak bermaksud buat ff ini jadi angst kok/?

Oh ya, aku berencana untuk membuat pembuktian hidup bahagia selamanya versi ff ini dengan segala kemampuan/? Hmmm, tapi tergantung _review_ kalian karena aku limit inspirasi di _start_ masa kelamku :')

Seperti biasa, apa kalian mau member sedikit masukan? :D


End file.
